Cages Can Be Pretty, But they are still Cages
by alaskatobe
Summary: when a young mutant girl  is imprisoned she learns of the origanal x-men and in a accident is sent back to the time of Charles Xavier And Erik Lehnsherr.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was blindingly bright as I stretched out on the rock I had fallen so comfortably asleep on. The warmth the sun had been giving off earlier this morning had be so wonderfully feeling that I just had to lay out and soak up it warmth.

How long had it been since I was outside? My skin is a sickly pale, unnatural since I usually maintain a healthy copper complexion. Not from sunning but from genetics, I was born with dark rich colored skin but now it almost looked grey.

I need to move on, leave the woods and the safety they provide. But the fact is I do not know what I am doing. I don't know allot that is for sure: like how I don't know were I am; or how I don't know how old I am; but most of all I don't know what I am.

I figure I am around 12 or 13 years old but I can't be sure. The last birthday I remember celebrating was my 11th. I was so happy; I lived in a comfortable house and had a great dad who loved me. Just thinking about my dad made me sad, Dad. My dad, who left me. left me in that cage to rot once he figured out what I was. I know I should not blame it all on her but it is hard for me to hate Dad. But Jessica, I can hate Jessica. She is the one who discovered my mutation. She is the one who had me put in the cage. She was the one who exposed my father to the monster I really was.

Jessica sold me. Sold me to a zoo featuring ancient mythical creatures, really they were just other mutants rounded up and caged for the entertainment of humans. Mutants no longer were tolerated in 2020, you either got the cure or were imprisoned. Weather it be a state prison or a zoo attraction funded by the government (to make funds for more mutant prevention research). I would take the cure in a heart beat if it would work for me but it doesn't I am immune. That's why the jails and zoos hold us, we just can't not be un-mutated.

But I escaped.

I had wings, large bulky useless wings. Wings that protruded awkwardly from my back. They were brown and down covered when they first grew in. Awkward ugly stumpy look appendages that would not be hidden under any amount of clothing.

_Time lapse memories of the zoo_

_That's how my stepmother found me. As I tried to hide them she just continued to cruelly tell me that I was "one of those criminal freaks ". I had tried to explain that they had just appeared in the night, but she would not listen. I begged her to take me to the pharmacy to get the cure. She refused; she did not want me to infest her car with my mutated germs. My father came up stairs then to find out what on earth was causing so much of a problem. He rounded the corner of the hallway then stopped. The look in his eyes will haunt me forever. He looked at me like he was looking at some deformed creature, some mistake of the earth. But it hurt because it was me he was so disgusted with, me he could not stand the sight of, me the one he refused to touch. I reached out for him hoping that he would come to me, comfort me, help me. No he recoiled and grabbed Jessica as if to shield her from me. All that was left of me was a whisper a desperate whisper for help. He did respond to that. Taking Jessica with him the left for the pharmacy, and returned with the cure and false hope. I took it and except for the worst pain I have ever felt nothing changed._

_Jessica made the call to the Mutant Control Board got the number for the zoo and started bargaining. When it was all said and done they had money for the new car they always wanted and I would spend the rest of my days in a zoo with snot nosed kids pressed up against the glass of my cage._

_ The man who ran the zoo, Lost Mythic Creatures, was Michael Briner . Briner had everything from mermaids to the Sasquatch, all mutants of course but people often forgot this fact. He had found over the years everyone loved a good legend especially when they were brought to life. In the wake of the Anti-mutant legislation he saw a money-making opportunity, the jails were running out of room and soon the government was hiring privet companies to contain the mutants. But in all his years he thought he had just about seen every thing till he saw her. She was perfect she would bringing in the big bucks, this one would. He could send her to private appearances he could make her his key attraction, The Fallen Angel._

_"so whats ya name little lady" the fat man said to me. The way he looked at me like he was looking at a wonderfull steak scared me._

_"Eudora, sir. Were are we going" I hated my name it was my fathers grandmothers name and at school I had gotten lots of crap for it._

_" Well Dorry we're goin to my zoo, but first your getting some groomin for them feathers. cuase girl no one has ever seen an angel with brown dirty feathers"_

_I sat quietly for the rest of the trip. The only thought in my head was what did he mean by grooming?_

_Grooming it turns out is the horribly painful process of bleaching my feathers. My feathers, which can feel pain in fact they feel a great deal of pain. As the bleach burned my feathers I screamed, I screamed till my throat throbbed with pain but the burning continued it was like my new wings were on fire yet no amount of water extinguished the invisible flame that now ran up my back. In the course of the grooming some one had stripped me down and was now handing me a white robe similar to what a cherub might were, then I was dragged off to a door and pushed through it._

_The door had been the entrance to my cage. Pillars like the ones in ancient Rome and Greece littered the floor of my cage a meadow of green soft grass was under my feet. Fountains, shrubs, and pathways were all around me seeming to go on forever. But as I walked around my enclosure I soon discovered all four walls of my cage. However beautiful it was it was still a cage. Artificial light filled the space and ethereal music played in the background. The cage would have been peaceful if it wasn't for the giant wall of glass. That's when I felt the sickness of the world. My father put me here my stepmother sold me and now I was just a creature at the zoo to be gawked at and photographed._

_But out of all the bad of what had happened. That was were I met Hank._

_At night we did not sleep in our enclosures we slept in kennels at the back of the in closure that is were we slept, ate, and were punished. And my kennel had connecting bars with Hank's._

_I was ordered to get into my kennel I obeyed I was to scared, tried, and alone to rebel. As the door was shut I saw the huge beast that lay in the cage beside me. I could not scream, and would not. It was much better if the monster stayed asleep. But then it rolled over. I panicked pressing my self to the farthest part of my cage._

_Cowering there praying the bars were strong enough to keep him out was when I heard his voice._

_"What on earth are you looking at" the voice was so human so normal so non-threatening aside from it being a little grouchy sounding._

_"Calm down child I am not going to eat you, for God's sake relax" it was amazing he talked the big giant beast talked._

_"You…. you talk, " I stammer as I begin to relax. My curiosity started to get the best of me._

_"Yes I talk. Just like you I am not some dumb creature " he said slightly annoyed._

_"Sorry you just startled me…I am Eudora, what's your name sir?" I was so happy, even though he was frightening, he meant I wasn't alone._

_"Senator Hank McCoy" he said proudly "or I should say former Senator, current Sasquatch or Bigfoot of this vile zoo"_

_"Wow you were a senator. That's crazy why would they lock you up here if you were some one as well known as a senator?" he looked at me amused._

_"Well kid the anti-mutant legislation was passed I was accused of crimes I had not committed then I was put in a national prison but after 4 years was moved to this hell hole." he then started to look at me more curiously." How old are you anyways"_

_"11 and a half" I said a little overly proud of my double-digit age._

_"They're locking your generation pretty young. Did they give you the cure at least first?"_

_"Yeah they gave me the cure but it didn't work, so my dad and stepmom sent me here" I said even I heard the pain in my voice Hank was quite for a moment then with the most boisterous jolly tone he could muster under these most depressing conditions said " Would you Like to hear the story of Charles Xavier's X-Men?"_

_Hank was incredible. He had been through so much history and new the real stories of what actually happened._


	2. Chapter 2

It was Cold night time had finally fallen and it was cold it must be early fall. That would explain why it was so nice during the day but so cold now. I am to say the least under dressed in my ridiculous toga. I would have to find clothing fast, especially if I wanted to hide my wings. I decided to keep moving the movement would keep me warm and the sooner I found a town the sooner I would have warm clothes. Finally I was out of the pine forest and into a clearing a large metal form was the first thing I saw. I was the biggest satellite I had ever seen. As I made my way around it the idea struck me. I should climb up it and look for a town or a road or shelter. I made another lap around the base of the satellite looking for a ladder. Finally I found it as I climbed higher and higher I saw the most amazing sight. Woods and wilderness were every were but in the distance was a castle...

_Past memories_

"_Now the Xavier School for Gifted Children was a school for mutants professor Xavier changed his New York mansion into a school and training facility. Since the beginning of the X- Men Xavier's school served as home base. That's were I was trained." Hank had started to make it a habit of telling you stories every night. Stories about the Wolverine or about Storm, but he had never told me about his._

_I had no idea how long I had been trapped it could have been a month or it could have been years. Hank would constantly chastise me for not keeping track like he did. He said it "keeps us human", but I am not human I am a mutant._

"_Now I guess Charles's first student would be Raven. Raven was a shape shifter who had acquired her powers very young. Like you her family feared the change and as she puts it tried to kill her." He stopped for a moment and looked at you thoughtfully. What ever he was about to tell you he was quite unsure about. " Today you would know raven as Mystique, but in the days I first new her she was Raven." _

_I gasped. What can I say I never figured that he would have known the one of the most feared mutant of all time. Mystique had her own chapter in my old history textbook for god sake. _

"_But if she was Professor Xavier's first student how did she become Magnetos Partner?" I asked breathlessly. This was exciting you remembered learning about the terrible and evil magneto but now more then ever you wished he had never existed it was his fault. Mutants became hated he had to attack Elis Island and San Francisco._

"_well here be quiet and listen this is a long story" he said grumpily, Hank always got grumpy when I asked him to many questions. He would say he was getting to old to be babysitting._

"_Charles caught Raven stealing from his kitchen when he was thirteen, so raven was about eight or nine. When he realized that she was a mutant like him, he had her stay and lives with him. She grow up as his sister and he helped her develop her ability to shape shift. As time went on he was asked by the government to help track down a man name Sebastian Shaw, during this process Charles and Raven were joined by Erik Lensherr. Now Erik had a vendetta against Shaw and wanted to help track him down. Now this is ware I step in the CIA ha needed top scientist to combat this un known threat and I was one of them. Charles instantly recognized me as a mutant"_

_I laughed, "Was it that heard for people to tell" I said unable to keep my giggles to myself " I mean your all furry you would stick out like a soar thumb"_

"_My mutation at that time was only that I had extended toes that could work just like hands." He snarled at me._

Back to present

The castle was really a mansion but in my fanciful young girlish mind it was a castle. The memory of Hank telling me about the Xavier school came to mind because this is what you always dreamed it looked like. As the sun finished setting the lights came on in the building like a beckon of hope. A big house means lots of people or workers who would never notice a few bits of clothing missing. Maybe you might even get some food.

As I approached the Mansion I stayed low and stuck to the bushes. I knew being caught would just land me in another cage. I noticed a window on the ground level that was open as I moved towards it. I listened very carefully for any sounds. Nothing, I looked in very carefully making sure that there was no one in this part of the house. As I moved into the window I took in the amazing splendor of the room. Deep warm browns and reds were every ware and the room felt cozy. I noticed a dresser at the other end of the room and made my way slowly and carefully to it. Who ever lived in this room was a man who likes his turtlenecks. But I don't complain, the clothes would be warm and will hide my wings. I became absorbed in sifting through the dressers contents. That's how I managed to miss the man slowly coming into the room ready to attack the intruder who was riffling through his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik Lehnserr had never had some one break into his room, but today was his unlucky or maybe lucky day. As he walked into his room, the one he had at Charles's home, he saw the intruder. Quickly arming him self with a small metal chain he quickly grabbed the thief who by the looks of it was planning to steal his favorite shirt.

Soon he tackled his captive and found it amazing that such a small person could put up such a big fight. His captives little fists were flying and legs were flailing. Using the chain he moved the metal so it formed cuff around the little persons hands and in his mind called for Charles.

But Charles already was aware of the little burglar; in fact he was on his way as the small tussle was breaking out. It was just harder for him to move in that dratted wheelchair.

'_Charles I think we have a rat problem' _

'_Erik I am on my way please.. Please.. Don't do anything drastic'_

'_Think it's a spy, or a overambitious field agent?'_

'_No , I don't open the door so I can get in'_

The door was flung open for Charles, Erik using the metal in the knob to do so.

"Erik get off her you will crush her" Charles said practically laughing. His much taller and larger friend was holding down a little girl about 11 or 12 who was probably only half his size.

"What" he jumped up to see what Charles meant "oh my…"

With a flash the girl was up and across the room making a run for the window. Just as she reached it Erik had it slam shut. Darting then in the opposite direction she slid under the bed. Clearly thinking she was safer there.

Erik stood in wonder because in that few seconds of movement he saw the girls wings. They were still the wings of a young bird, with a few distinctive feathers but the rest were very downy.

"Charles she's not a real one is she?" he said out loud

"No Erik Eudora here is a mutant just like us just I think she was just a little scared by your greeting" Charles said in the most calming tone, in hopes that it would make light of the situation.

Erik crouched down so he could get a better look at the girl hiding under his bed

"Eudora that's a pretty name why don't you come on out now I promise I won't hurt you I just thought you were a thief." Erik watched as the little girl's brain raced.

Back To Eudora

This is bad there is no way I am getting out from under this bed. Heart starts to beat faster as the man who had grabbed you leans down

"Eudora that's a pretty name why don't you come on out now I promise I won't hurt you I just thought you were a thief."

How did he know my name? And why were these to men named Erik and Charles just like the men in Hanks story?

The other man began to lean down

"Eudora My name is Charles Xavier and I believe we have a mutual friend" I looked up what did he mean?

"I believe we are both well acquainted with a Mr. Hank McCoy, but I think the Hank you knew was much older…what year are you from my dear?" he said as if he was asking what day of the week it was.

"Isn't it 2020" I responded timidly.

"Hmm well its actually 1963, hmm that's strange have you ever time travelled before this?"

"Wait what your crazy its 2020 I can't time travel its impossible" that was it these people are crazy I have to get out of here before they start to worship me as there mutant goddess or something.

" Well that was insulting I am not crazy and trust me there will be no worshipping going on, see my dear I am a telepath and can read your mind. So for future reference please do not think so loudly." Said the man called Charles supposedly the original Professor X

The other man Erik began to laugh, "what exactly did she say Charles come on it sounded funny." He then looked at you and said "you know we aren't lying its really 1963 so I am guessing you are a little lost"

I just shook my head no. I was not going out there to those to crazies.

"Charles what about you call Hank up here, she knows him she might come out from under there for him" Erik said thoughtfully.

I stayed quiet but instantly got excited at the idea of seeing Hank again.

Soon there was a knock on the door and in walked a very blue Hank.

Erik's pov

Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she very slowly inched so she could better see Hank. It was to easy soon she was out from under the bed and slowly making her way to Hank all the while Charles and I making fake conversation and trying to give Hank the lowdown on the girl. Soon she was hugging a very bewildered hank who just was as lost as ever.

Hank I missed you so much I can't believe your fur really is blue. Wow you are way younger but I know you're my Hank cause your face you still look like you" she was talking in a rush and was very over excited and soon with out warning crying on the big hairy man. That's when I noticed how little clothes she has. Quickly I got my robe and covered her up. She seemed so much smaller now then when I first laid eyes on her. She seemed to have run out of tears and was practically sleeping on her feet. Quickly assessing that she was going to be passed out on the floor in a matter of seconds o scooped her up and laid her down on my bed. She seems to hardly notice in fact she was out cold.

"Charles did she faint?" I asked a little worried.

"Yes she will be fine she was just very over excited and I think time travel might really were some one out" and then turning to Hank " Thank you I think in the future you're her cell mate just so you know but I think they future I got a glimpse of is preventable. When she wakes up she will tell us everything we need to know now that we have Hank".

I just watched her sleep her wings were so beautiful, at the roots I saw what looked to be small brown speckles and wondered what caused that?

don't worry Eriks not going to be a creeper

* * *

><p>Ok thank you so much. Every one on Fanfiction is so nice I just want to make a special thank you to Schnebz for telling me about a beta reviews, Poetgirl10 for the great reviews and in put, and finally 4everyoung93. I am so glad you guys like the story this is my first fanfic and its so much fun.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight was shining in through a window. It was so warm and comfortable maybe if I just held still and pretended. But no I had no time to make believe. I could be in real danger. I try to focus my eyes and figure out exactly what kind of situation I am in. I am in a bed with deep red comforter. The fabric feels like the softest silk. the room is large and has one window. The window brings back all the memories from last night. I decide to slip out of bed as I walk towards the window I notice I am wearing socks. I stop, and reassess my current situation. I had socks , shirt and pants on, but how? That was unimportant though, escape, that was the most important thing to focus on getting out of here.

But what about Hank? . If Hank was safe with these people and these were the infamous X-men was I safe too? Could I risk it? What's the worst they'd do to me? I have already been taken away from my family put in a cage and rejected by society.

I was stuck half wanting to stay and half to scarred to try. Obviously someone had cared enough about me to put clean warm cloths on me. But to trust them was that safe, I had only trusted Hank for all that time in the zoo. I couldn't even trust my own father why should I trust them. But a little thought in the back of my head whispered _because they're mutant too._

So I turned from the window and walked toward the door to explore my hopefully new home.

Time lapse to earlier

After the Eudora had passed our Erik and Charles had mad quick work of finding Raven and clothing that might fit her. Erik had never imagined that Raven would get so excited. She gushed and babbled and was overall bubbly about having a girl to talk to.

"What's her name? She is so pretty; I had always wanted a little sister. When she wakes up can I take her shopping? I wonder if she will let me do her hair? Can she stay in my room?"

"Raven" Erik said exasperated at his friend's over excitement and total lack of focus. "Please just put the cloths on her for now"

"uh yes well Raven your over enthusiasm for Eudora might just scare her" Charles added.

"Well, ok, you two need to leave so I can get these on her" Raven said motioning to the cloths then to the unconscious girl

Raven had decided to dress the girl in a pair of her old sweat pants and a Beatles t-shirt. The girl had a pretty much under developed body so under garments were going to have to wait for a shopping trip. But the real struggle was getting the shirt on over the girl's wings. They really were quite beautiful. Raven then sighed happy with her work. She had gotten creative with a pair of scissors and had altered to shirt to as she felt perfection. The little angel girl rustled and moaned in her sleep grasping a pillow and pulling it close to her body like she was protecting it or shielding it. Raven stroked her hair in a calming manor and whispered in a motherly tone "its all right little one you are safe now, you're safe. You are home now, you do not need to worry anymore we will take care of you, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

I was warm. I was comfortable and I was wearing pants. Pants I looked around the room I awoke in was the same one I was in last night but in the light of day it really was something. Looking around I found that I was alone and so I decided to explore I walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a Beatles shirt that was tied around my lower back and at my neck creating an opening for my wings the shirt was really to big so was the pants but overall it was so much better then the rag I was wearing. I start to move my hands down to the cabinet drawers

_Don't do that Eudora Erik will not want that_

_I didn't your momma teach you not to eves drop_

_Did yours teach you not to touch what's not yours_

_My mothers dead_

_So is mine_

_Hmmmm_

_Your hungry come down stairs and we can make you some food_

_Sounds good. One question how do I find the stairs?_

I had been making my way out of the room and had started to relies the actual size of the mansion. I was lost and as I wandered aimlessly I found that who ever these people were they were rich.

_Eudora hold on a minute Raven is heading up to get you_

_Oh ok I am by a big suit of armor. Who's Raven?_

No soon did I think this a blonde came bouncing towards me a big smile plastered on her face.

"hi I am Raven. I am so happy you are up. Are you feeling ok ? how old are you/ are you really from the future? And do you want to go shopping?" she said it quickly all in one breath and then looked at me she was so pretty and was in her late teens I did not even know what to say so I just said "hi I am Eudora, are you Raven? do you know who put these clothes on me?"

she looked embarrassed " oh i did we can get you more thats why i asked you about shopping" I really liked her its ok if she talked a little fast she was so happy. "sorry I am a little over excited come on lets get some breakfast, so how old are you?"

"I really don't know …I am in the 6th grade though "

"wow ok so how do you know Hank, Charles said you and he were cellmates'

I did not know what she meant cellmates but I could try to explain. "uhh he lived in the cage next to mine"

She looked confused

" you know cause we are mutants "

she still just looked at me like I was crazy.

"you know, the government locks up mutants because were are dangerous and can kill people and we carry dieses. I mean its been happening forever. I know its bad I eascped but please don't make me go back." I began to plead what if they made me go back what if they were to worried about being discovered themselves. My escape would only cause more mutant watches. "I really am not bad please I promise I won't bring any attention to my self I will hide if the police come please"

raven looked at me then said " what no you are staying with us were all mutants and we do not carry dieses. Here look" right before my eyes she changed cobalt blue scales rippled up her body till she was completely blue. She was truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Charles and Erik

"What are you cooking Charles it smells wonderful " he looked over to his friend who had his wheelchair pulled up to the stove which was made so that Charles would not have trouble cooking.

"Eggs our guest is awake Raven fetching her. Why don't you go get the boys so we can introduce her to everyone." Charles was truly curious about this new and terrible future and wanted to find out what went wrong.


End file.
